Back on the Streets (Gary Moore album)
Back on the Streets is an album by Northern Irish blues-rock guitarist Gary Moore, released in 1978, and his first authentic solo record (1973's Grinding Stone album being credited to "The Gary Moore Band"). Thin Lizzy bassist/vocalist Phil Lynott and drummer Brian Downey appear on four songs, including "Don't Believe A Word" (which originally appeared on the 1976 Thin Lizzy album Johnny the Fox) and the UK top 10 single "Parisienne Walkways". On the album's sleeve, Moore is depicted leaving notorious prison Wormwood Scrubs in the Inner London Borough of Hammersmith and Fulham in a photograph by Chalkie Davies. }} Track listing Original LP Side One # "Back on the Streets" (Gary Moore, Donna Campbell) – 4:19 # "Don't Believe a Word" (Phil Lynott) – 3:34 # "Fanatical Fascists" (Phil Lynott) – 2:44 # "Flight of the Snow Moose" (Instrumental) (Gary Moore, Donna Campbell) – 6:59 Side Two # "Hurricane" (Instrumental) (Gary Moore, Donna Campbell) – 4:50 # "Song for Donna" (Gary Moore, Donna Campbell) – 5:22 # "What Would You Rather Bee or a Wasp" (instrumental) (Gary Moore, Donna Campbell) – 4:48 # "Parisienne Walkways" (Phil Lynott, Gary Moore) – 3:08 *''Also released on cassette and CD. Songwriting credits are given as they appear on the sleeve. Songs credited to Moore/Campbell on the sleeve are credited solely to Moore on the album label. Later versions of the CD, and download versions of the album, contain additional tracks: # "Spanish Guitar" (Phil Lynott vocals) # "Spanish Guitar" (Gary Moore vocals) # "Spanish Guitar" (Instrumental) Download versions additionally contain an otherwise unnamed bonus track 9. An alternative CD release, also titled Back on the Streets but with a different cover, contains a revised playing order and additional track ("Spanish Guitar") available on later issues of the original recording CD. # "Back on the Streets" – 4:18 # "Song for Donna" – 5:22 # "What Would You Rather Bee or a Wasp" (Instrumental) – 4:48 # "Fanatical Fascists" – 2:44 # "Spanish Guitar" (Moore) – 3:48 # "Don't Believe a Word" – 3:34 # "Flight of the Snow Moose" (Instrumental) – 6:59 # "Hurricane" (Instrumental) – 4:50 # "Parisienne Walkways" – 3:08 # "Track Nine" *** (Moore) # "Spanish Guitar" (Phil's vocal)*** # "Spanish Guitar" (Gary's vocal)*** # "Spanish Guitar" (Instrumental)*** # "Road of Pain" (officially unreleased) Yet another release with the same title, but no other apparent connection to the original album, is a 2003 compilation of Gary Moore's greatest hits.*** EU/Germany - Universal Records - 0600753418734 - 27th September 2013 Personnel *Gary Moore: guitars, lead vocals *Phil Lynott: bass guitar, double bass, acoustic guitar, percussion, backing vocals, lead vocals (CD tracks 1, 2, 3, 8, 9) *John Mole: bass guitar (CD tracks 1, 4-7) *Don Airey: keyboards, organ, piano (CD tracks 1, 4-7) *Brian Downey: drums, percussion (CD tracks 2, 3, 8, 9) *Simon Phillips: drums, percussion (CD tracks 1, 4-7) References Category:Gary Moore albums Category:1978 albums Category:Albums produced by Chris Tsangarides Category:MCA Records albums